wave_watchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Riddle
Thomas "Tom" Riddle (d. December 11, 30Y) is a resident of District 2 of Wildwood & a known tax evader. Bio Early Years Riddle was born in District 2 & lived in a house with his family on the boardwalk of Wildwood. Sometime during his maturing childhood adolescence, his father died in an accident with the Wave Watchers & his mother was shot & fell into the ocean. Riddle also attended vocational school & learned plumbing maintenance. Property tax evasion During this time, Riddle lived alone & faced economic trouble as he had not been prepared. He faced a tax wave, a sudden increase in taxes & was demanded to pay $5 in property taxes or face eviction. Failing to recognize the increase due to stubbornness & unemployment, Riddle refused to pay the tax increase & spent the usual tax. Riddle was later evicted & had his bank account frozen to avert any economic tricks. However, Riddle had already managed to secure all of his money from his account, with the exception of a penny he left behind & he set up another account at another bank under a different name. His eviction was a major newstory in Wildwood history & his legacy for tax evasion is continuously referred to in the case of taxes, specifically property taxes, as is the legend of his eviction. Life under District 2 Riddle moved himself into a mobile home under his old house on the boardwalk. At some point in his life, a family moved into the house & turned it into an ice cream shop. His residency under the home was discovered by the father when a plumbing error occurred. Riddle fixed it & the man allowed him to live under the house on one condition: that he pay a 5 cent rent & it would be free for plumbing issues. Coming soon Death On December 10, 30Y, a threat alarm was raised in the circumstances of the contamination of the ocean with various animal blood (such as the East Cardinal & Platypus) to attract sharks & endanger the Wave Watchers. Late that night, the dike beneath the boardwalk of Wildwood was set with an explosive charge that would have the strength to blow a hole in the cement. Early the next morning, the charge was set off & the wall exploded, forcing water in & drowning Districts 1, 2 & a part of 3. It is assumed that Riddle drowned due to the fact that he disappeared. Relationships Family Baker family John Lemon Tom Riddle & John Lemon are good friends. Riddle was known by Lemon for his eviction by tax evasion. Riddle met Lemon out in the ocean during one of the many forced shifts made on Lemon's day by the order of the Capitol's No Man Left Behind Act. Lemon & Riddle met each other on trips to District 2 or out in the ocean. At one time, Lemon provoked a man who was bigger than him & Lemon planned to flee to District 2 & move in with Riddle until it cooled off. Edward Simpson Category:District 2 Category:Wildwood Category:Casualty Category:Deceased